harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Luckless
Sir Luckless was the male protagonist in the Beedle the Bard story The Fountain of Fair Fortune. He was an inept Muggle knight who found courage and won the heart of a witch named Amata. The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) Biography The Creepers Amata gets tangled in the armor of a knight, and as the vines pull Asha in, all three witches along with the knight get pulled through the wall and into the garden. Since only one of them will be permitted to bathe in the Fountain, the first two witches are upset that Amata inadvertently invited another competitor. Because he has no magical power, recognizes the women as witches, and is well-suited to his name, "Sir Luckless," the knight announces his intention to abandon the quest. Amata promptly chides him for giving up and asks him to join their group. The Tasks First Challenge First, they face a "monstrous white worm, bloated and blind" who demands "proof of your pain." Sir Luckless tried to kill the beast with his sword, but it just snapped in half. Soon, Asha's tears of frustration finally satisfy the worm, and the four are allowed to pass. Second Challenge The task that Sir Luckless succeeded in was the second one. They face a steep slope and were asked to pay the "fruit of their labors.Sir Luckless placed his only coin on the grassy hill and they were able to continue to climb. Third Challenge They faced a stream in their path and are asked to pay "the treasure of your past." Sir Luckless tried to float acroos the stream on his sheild but it just sank. Amata thinks to use her wand to withdraw the memories of the lover who abandoned her, and drop them into the water. Stepping stones appear in the water, and the four are able to cross to the Fountain, where they must decide who gets to bath. True Love Asha collapses from exhaustion and is near death. She is in such pain that she cannot make it to the Fountain, and she begs her three friends not to move her. Altheda quickly mixes a powerful potion in an attempt to revive her, and the concoction actually cures her malady, so she no longer needs the Fountain's waters, neither did Altheda as she could now make gold out of the cure. The third witch, Amata realizes that once she washed away her regret for her lover, she was able to see him for what he really was ("cruel and faithless"), and she no longer needs the Fountain. She turns to Sir Luckless and offers him his turn at the Fountain as a reward for his bravery. The knight, amazed at his luck, bathes in the Fountain and flings himself "in his rusted armour" at the feet of Amata and begs for her "hand and her heart." Each witch achieves their dreams for a cure, a hapless knight wins knowledge of his bravery, and Amata, the one witch who had faith in him, realizes that she has found a "man worthy of her." Relationships Amata Amata gets tangled in the armor of a knight, and as the vines pull Asha in, all three witches along with the knight get pulled through the wall and into the garden. Since only one of them will be permitted to bathe in the Fountain, the first two witches are upset that Amata inadvertently invited another competitor. Because the knight prossed of no magical power, he recognizes the women as witches, and is well-suited to his name, "Sir Luckless," the knight announces his intention to abandon the quest. Amata promptly chides him for giving up and asks him to join their group. The task that Sir Luckless succeeded in on the second, which help the witches to journey forth. The challedge was that there were asked to pay the "fruit of their labors." Sir Luckless dropped a single coin on the grassy hill and they were able to preceed forwards. When they reach the fountain, Amata lets him bath in the waters. The knight, amazed at his luck, bathes in the Fountain and flings himself "in his rusted armour" at the feet of Amata and begs for her "hand and her heart." Each witch achieves their dreams for a cure, a hapless knight wins knowledge of his bravery, and Amata, the one witch who had faith in him, realizes that she has found a "man worthy of her." Asha and Altheda When Amata accidentally brought Sir Luckless with them, they were first upset that Amata inadvertently invited another competitor. But soon Sir Luckless became a big help for them. He succeeded in the second task, which help the witches to journey forth. The challenge was that there were asked to pay the "fruit of their labors." Sir Luckless dropped a single coin on the grassy hill and they were able to proceed forwards. When they reached the Fountain, Sir Luckless help Altheda make a potion to revive Asha. The witches allow him to bathe in the fountain because they no more needed it. The four set off "arm-in-arm" we then learn that the four friends live long, never realizing that the Fountain's waters "carried no enchantment at all." Physical Appearance He is described as an dismal-looking knight whom had an bone-thin horse. He also is known to have rusted armour. Personality and traits At first, was a man who was not brave or skillful and he tried to withdraw himself from the journey to the fountain. He proved to be brave and determined during the story, therefore, he tried to fight an worm, give up his only coin, and try to float across dangerous waters to get himself and the three witches to the fountain. In the end, he was quite helpful as he helped make a potion to revire Asha and let the witches decide among themselves who should bath in the fountain. He became giddy and astonished as he, one of hundred got to bath in the fountain. He also begged for Amata's hand and heart, as he had fallen in love with her. Behind the scenes *In 1998, Ron Weasley mentioned being told the story of The Fountain of Fair Fortune by his mother when he was a child''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Appearances *The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Fictional characters Category:The Tales of Beedle the Bard